Corazón de dragón
by Alykea
Summary: En un mundo de dragones, de caballeros y princesas....tan solo el valor por la libertad y la fuerza del amor podran salvar al último dragón.
1. Default Chapter

Introducción 

Hace miles de años, en los primeros albores de la Tierra, los ogros y los gigantes dominaban el mundo, tornándolo en un lugar sombrío e inhabitable.

Todas las criaturas estaban a su merced, eran crueles y sanguinarios y la muerte de aquellos que encontraban el valor de enfrentarles era inminente.

Miles de criaturas les enfrentaron, pero uno a uno, fueron cayendo en la batalla, no había esperanzas.

Solo hubo una raza que no se sometió ante ellos.

La poderosa raza de los dragones, sabias criaturas de puro corazón luchaban sin tregua por la libertad de la Tierra.

Cuenta la leyenda, que con un ultimo esfuerzo, una alianza entre humanos y elfos libraron una cruenta batalla en pos de la virtud y la libertad.

Tuvo lugar en un vasto campo, ya nada crecía allí, ningún animal osaba adentrarse en las entrañas de la batalla, parecía que los rayos del sol no les alumbraban y se sumirían en las tinieblas para siempre.

De repente, una luz les cegó los ojos, y el bramido de los dragones estremeció a todo ser viviente.

Columnas de fuego abrían paso a un numeroso ejercito de dragones que escupían fuego contra ogros y gigantes.

Muchos valerosos cayeron, otros ya no abandonarían aquel horrible lugar, pero con la sangre vertida consiguieron la libertad en la Tierra.

La paz reinaba y parecía que ya nada enturbiaría esa felicidad, pero como todos sabemos, la felicidad no puede ser eterna.

Pronto la distinción entre las razas se hizo patente, y aquellos que no tenían poder, lo ansiaba y los que si lo tenían, no estaban dispuestos a compartirlo.

La alianza que antaño tuvieron desapareció en los corazones de los hombres que ansiaban ante todo, el poder de los dragones, seres inmortales que se negaban a entregar su poder a los corrompidos corazones humanos.

Muchas criaturas emigraron, y con lagrimas en los ojos, vieron desaparecer lo que hacia tiempo fue un lugar de paz y amor.

Los ogros y los gigantes habían sido desterrados a las altas montañas, las hadas y los gnomos se refugiaron en la inmensidad de los bosques y los elfos cruzaron, uniendo todo su poder, a una nueva dimensión, con la promesa de tan solo volver si algún día, su amada tierra necesitaba ser de nuevo salvada.

Desde entonces hombres y dragones, que antaño habían vivido en armonía, se dedicaron a luchar entre ellos. Los hombres desarrollaban técnicas para cazarlos y los dragones que quedaban libres arrasaban cuanta vida humana veían por delante.

Y asi, la vida continuaba, entre batallas por el poder.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hola a todos!!!

Soy Alykea y aquí os presento una nueva producción, jeje (aunque esto solo sea una pequeña introducción).

Como podéis observar esta no es una historia que pueda considerarse dentro del mundo de Harry Potter.

En esta historia solo tiene cabida la magia antigua, aquí no se utilizaran varitas, si no espadas y flechas.

Una historia de caballeros, de dragones, de princesas, de valor, y sobretodo amor.

Asi que quedáis avisado, no esperéis ver movimientos de varitas en este fic, pero si os gusta el mundo de caballeros, dragones y princesas, bienvenidos seáis.

Espero vuestras opiniones

Alykea


	2. Medio corazón

**_Medio corazón_**

Miles de años habían pasado desde aquella batalla, ahora tan solo era recordada como una leyenda, un mito, una historia que relataban los ancianos en torno a la hoguera, cuando querían recordar la fuerza de los hombres de antaño.

Los humanos reinaban en el mundo, arrogantes se alzaban como los dueños del universo, subyugando a sus congéneres y a otras especies, a veces sin pensar que quedarían arrasados si se levantaran en rebelión.

Una de esas razas eran los dragones. Los poderosos dragones, seres majestuosos con aliento de fuego que antaño imponían temor con tan solo aparecer, se encontraban retirados y ocultos, desperdigados por el mundo, con tan solo un motivo, evitar a los cazadores de dragones.

Pero no todo era asi.

Por aquellos tiempos, en un reino próspero, la felicidad alcanzaba a todos los hogares y henchía de orgullo el corazón de sus habitantes, pues por fin, tras una larga espera, la reina Nydia había dado a luz a un heredero.

Todos los habitantes del reino, aguardaban impacientes el momento en el que su rey, el señor Ryddle les mostrara al pequeño príncipe.

Se encontraban bajo el balcón de la cámara real, bajo un sol de justicia pero sin sentir el pesar en sus cuerpos.

Por fin, el rey apareció con un pequeño niño en sus brazos y con el clamor de sus súbditos, mostró al príncipe Tom que fue aclamado por todos.

La gente, miraba con lágrimas de felicidad a su bienamado rey, pues creían que nadie en el mundo merecía esa felicidad más que él.

Era un rey magnánimo, justo y bondadoso, presto a proteger a su pueblo sin demora y que, junto a su esposa, la reina Nydia, había llevado la prosperidad a su gente.

Pero esa alegría no duró mucho, pues apenas unos meses tras el nacimiento, en un fatídico día, el pequeño príncipe cayó enfermo.

El rey envió a sus fieles servidores en una búsqueda frenética, por montes, ríos, pueblos, por cualquier recóndito lugar en el que se encontrara la cura para la enfermedad de su hijo.

Pero todo fue en vano.

Médicos, sanadores y curanderos, examinaban al pequeño pero desolados negaban ante las insistentes preguntas del rey, nadie sabía que era lo que aquejaba al pequeño príncipe.

Una tristeza asoló el reino, en el castillo, donde siempre bullía la actividad, ahora, los quehaceres diarios, se realizaban en un abrumador silencio, por respeto a la agonía que se vivía dentro del castillo.

La reina, postrada día y noche junto a la cama de su hijo, lloraba desconsolada mientras le otorgaba cuidados solícitos.

La desolación y la desesperanza se apoderó de todos, daban por perdida cualquier solución para esta catástrofe.

Incluso el rey había perdido toda esperanza, toda ilusión.

La sonrisa que siempre había permanecido en su rostro había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por una mueca de tristeza y de dolor permanente.

Tan solo una persona se negaba a aceptar esta realidad, la reina seguía en pie, cuando todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba.

Una noche fría, dando un beso en la frente a su adorado hijo, cogió una capa y salió en la oscuridad de la noche, y con el valor que solo las madres poseen se dirigió rumbo al bosque.

Aquel bosque se encontraba en el centro de su reino, mas nadie osaba entrar allí, pues según contaban los ancianos del pueblo, en las mismas entrañas del bosque, habitaba un enorme dragón que devoraba a los extraviados caminantes al anochecer.

Pero eso no le importaba, no se rendiría sin luchar, ¡por amor de Dios, era su hijo el que yacía en aquella cama, sangre de su sangre!. Asi que, con un ultimo vistazo al castillo, cogió su corcel, y salió al galope hacia aquel bosque, donde encontraría la salvación de su hijo, o la muerte.

El caballo se detuvo en el linde del bosque.

La reina alzó su mirada sobrecogida ante aquel espectáculo.

Cierto era que no era la primera vez que observaba el bosque, pero la quietud y la oscuridad de la noche hacían que aquel agreste y salvaje bosque se tornara en un lugar lúgubre y peligroso.

Bajó de su caballo y apretando su capa contra su cuerpo se adentró en aquel lugar.

Muchas veces había sentido el temor en su cuerpo, pero jamás se sintió invadida por el pavor que ahora le recorría las entrañas.

Caminaba casi a ciegas, con la escasa luz que penetraba por entre las ramas de los árboles, sin permitirse caer, sin permitirse desfallecer.

Se estremeció al oír el largo y aterrador aullido de un lobo, y tembló ante los ruidos de la noche.

Bien sabia todo lo que el bosque albergaba en su interior, cuantas miles de criaturas habitaban en él. Miles de ojos parecían observarla, y en su imaginación, animada por el miedo, parecía ver en cada lugar, a un animal dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su presa.

Aterida de frió Nydia pudo ver como la luz de la luna se abría paso en un pequeño claro, y apretando el paso se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Ahogó un grito al ver lo que tenia frente a ella.

Ante ella una cascada de enormes dimensiones y de aguas límpidas y transparentes daban paso a un lago, que reflejaba el color plateado de la luna haciendo de ese lugar la mayor obra de arte de la naturaleza.

Y allí, escondida tras la cascada, se encontraba la cueva del dragón.

Suspirando intentó controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, pero decidida, inspiró con fuerza y alzando la voz todo lo que se atrevía, llamó al dragón.

- ¡Señor! ¡Mi Señor!

- ¡Quién osa perturbar mi soledad! ¡Quién se atreve a mancillar el silencio de la noche! – dijo una voz grave seguida por una ráfaga de fuego.

Nydia cayó de rodillas, en parte por el miedo, en parte en una reverencia de respeto, al ver como ante ella emergía de la cascada la criatura más grande que sus ojos contemplaron jamás. La piel del dragón, de color plateado, parecía, a la luz de la luna hecha de cristal, frágil, lo que contrastaba con la fuerza y la fiereza que caracterizaban a los dragones.

La enorme criatura desplegó sus alas con el fin de amedrentar a aquella miserable humana que le había despertado de su sueño.

Pero ella no se movió.

El dragón entrecerró sus ojos y la miró. Uno de los poderes de los dragones era el de poder ver el interior de los corazones humanos, y lo que vio en el corazón de la mujer, hizo que plegara de nuevo sus alas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres mujer?

- Señor, heme aquí para implorar tu ayuda.

- Yo no ayudo a los humanos.

- Pero señor, no es para mí la ayuda que te suplico. Mi hijo está gravemente enfermo, tan solo es una criatura indefensa que morirá si no hago algo.

Y asi, le explicó al dragón la razón de su sufrimiento.

La enorme bestia se conmovió de sus lagrimas, pues, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo piensa, los dragones son bondadosos de corazón, no existía la maldad en su naturaleza.

- Yo, Syknur, el dragón plateado he escuchado tus ruegos – y con lo que parecía una sonrisa añadió – no puedo negarme a ayudar a una mujer que implora por la vida de su hijo.

Entonces, un aura dorada rodeó al dragón y otorgó a la reina el mayor regalo que un dragón puede hacer. Otorgó a la reina, la mitad de su corazón.

Un corazón que apareció en las manos de la reina y con la mima aura dorada desapareció.

- Sonríe ahora, reina Nydia, pues tu hijo está a salvo. Pero has de tener cuidado – dijo a modo de advertencia – pues ahora tu hijo esta unido a mí, en la vida y en la muerte, será inmortal (excepto por muerte a manos del hombre) pero también muy poderoso.

- Cuidaré de que vivas a salvo, Syknur. Gracias. – y con lagrimas en los ojos, esta vez de felicidad, la reina se retiró corriendo del bosque para llegar junto a su hijo.

La noticia de la curación del joven príncipe llenó las bocas de todos, y por fin, todos volvieron a sonreír.

Fueron tiempos muy felices, todos veían como el pequeño Tom crecía y lo veían corretear por el castillo siendo a veces perseguido por su joven niñera, que corría sin resuello para tratar de alcanzar al príncipe.

Asi transcurrieron los años en perfecta armonía, batallas y guerras se libraban en el mundo, pero el reino del rey Ryddle mantenía la paz.

El joven Tom crecía fuerte y sano, se le consideraba un joven listo, muy listo, pero también ambicioso, como todo buen rey, decía la gente. Algunas cosas del príncipe daban a veces motivo para las habladurías, pero que siempre quedaban en cosas como que era normal a su edad, ya se sabia, la impetuosa juventud....

Pero no solo era la juventud, aunque la reina Nydia le había inculcado los principios de sabiduría, respeto, tolerancia, el corazón del joven se mostraba en rebeldía. Ante sus padres actuaba justamente pero muchos sabían que en el interior de su futuro soberano, se podía percibir un atisbo de maldad, pero, al ser querido por todos, esas cosas pasaban sin mayor importancia.

En una enorme mansión palaciega, dentro del territorio del rey, uno de los consejeros del rey, Lucius Malfoy, era bendecido con un hijo, Draco, pero para él, eso no era ninguna bendición, era un obstáculo, un obstáculo en su ascensión al poder.

Lucius era un hombre ambicioso, cruel con los desdichados y leal a aquellos que podían proporcionarle poder.

Un niño requería cuidados, y dinero, mucho dinero, que él poseía, pero que lo utilizaba todo para alcanzar sus objetivos. Cierto era que él y su mujer, Narcisa, vivían acomodadamente, pero era en parte por su colaboración con el rey y por su reputación, por su nombre.

Él no podía cargar con un hijo ahora, no cuando su futuro aun no era el que él ansiaba.

Fue a hablar con su mujer.

- Narcisa

- Dime querido – dijo esta mientras entregaba a Draco a una sirvienta.

- El niño no puede quedarse – dijo Lucius fríamente.

El rostro de Narcisa quedó lívido de terror y angustia.

- pero querido....es tu heredero...no puedes..

- ahora no puedo hacerme cargo de él, cuando el rey Ryddle ceda su trono al príncipe Tom  necesitaré de todo mi dinero y mi influencia para conseguir un buen puesto en el castillo.

- Yo me encargaré de él, no tendrás que preocuparte, y entonces algún día podrá ayudarte en tus empresas.

- Narcisa – dijo él con tono áspero – sabes como es el rey, y la ley, sabes que desde el nacimiento de un niño gran parte de las propiedades de los padres pasan a él, una ley estúpida me atrevería a decir, por lo tanto nadie debe saber que el niño nació. No puedo permitírmelo.

Narcisa asintió, triste. Ella quería a su hijo, pero también se había acostumbrado rápidamente a las comodidades que su esposo le otorgaba. Ella nunca había tenido aquello. Hija de un humilde comerciante vivió en la miseria durante años, y ahora tenia todo lo que podía desear. Suspiró.

- ¿Qué haremos con él?

- Entrégalo, abandónalo, mátalo, lo que quieras, antes de que te encariñes con él, pero más vale que nunca se sepa de él, ese niño es una replica exacta a mí.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Narcisa vio a su esposo abandonar la sala. Las lagrimas callan por su rostro y su frente se ceñía de frustración al no saber que elegir, si entre un hijo que aun no era nada para ella o la vida que siempre soñó.

Al día siguiente tomó una decisión.   

Rayaba el alba, y el solo despuntaba entre las altas montañas, todo era quietud y silencio.

Pero, a través de la niebla, podía verse una figura difuminada.

Una mujer.

Narcisa, cubierta por su capa, y con la capucha sobre la cabeza llevaba a su hijo, Draco, en brazos.

Su marido le había aconsejado que se deshiciera del niño de tal modo que jamás nadie pudiera saber de él, pero ella no tenia corazón para matarle, aun seguía siendo su hijo.

Por medio de la servidumbre, que siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el reino, supo que en el bosque, o eso se decía, vivía un hombre solitario, un ermitaño, que jamás salía de allí.

Era la única cosa que podía hacer, asi que, cuando divisó el bosque, se acercó y con suma delicadeza dejó al niño en el suelo.

Contendiendo las lagrimas, abandonó a Draco en el linde del bosque, obligándose a no mirar atrás.

Pasaron los años y por increíble que parezca, aquel reino que un día fue tan próspero y feliz, ahora se hallaba sumido en las tinieblas.

Tras la inesperada muerte del rey, el príncipe Tom subió al trono, y para desdicha de sus súbditos, dejó ver su verdadera personalidad. Cruel, despiadado.

Muchos decían que era él quien había asesinado a su padre para tomar el trono. Algunas personas negaban que aquel encantador principito pudiera hacer cosa semejante, pero con el tiempo, pudieron apreciar que realmente podría ser verdad.

Era un rey que utilizaba los recursos de su reino en beneficio propio, para conseguir poder y más poder, pues esa era su real ambición, dominar la tierra.

Ya nada quedaba de ese amor que un día le profesaron un día sus súbditos, ahora todos le tenían un profundo odio y temor.

Hubo un tiempo en el que muchos se le enfrentaron, pero todo aquel se revelaba acababa muerto.

Y asi fue como el pequeño príncipe Tom se convirtió en Lord Voldemort, nombre que usaba para inspirar temor, tanto, que ya nadie osaba pronunciar su nombre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

hola!!!!

Bueno, aquí esta el primer capítulo de este fic, siento haber tardado tanto, pero no me llegaba la inspiración.

Bueno, decir que los personajes no me pertenecen..bla bla bla...etc etc etc

Espero que os guste y me deis vuestra opinión, prometo que Draco saldrá en el próximo capitulo ok?

Besukis

Alykea  


End file.
